The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic devices and, more particularly, to interconnection of optoelectronic devices including electron tunneling devices.
Increased amounts and speed of data transfer in communication and computing systems pose a challenge to the current state of device technology. Large quantities of information must be transferred quickly across distances ranging from very short distances, from between chips as well as between boards containing chips, to longer distances between racks of devices, very short reach (VSR)/optical Ethernet and beyond. Even with the development of high-speed communications switches and routers, the data must be taken in and out of such high-speed devices at compatibly high rates in order for the entire system to function efficiently.
Radio frequency (RF) inter-chip and intra-chip connections have been developed as a possible way of transferring data within and between chips. However, RF interconnects use large antennae and/or waveguides on or connected to chips, thus requiring valuable on-chip and device “real estate.” Also, RF interconnects are limited in data transfer speed due to the use of radio frequencies.
Other researchers have suggested the use of optical signals as an alternative to electrical signals in providing inter- and intra-chip connections.1 For instance, parallel fiber-optic interconnects which are edge-connected to semiconductor devices have been developed for use within systems with a large number of electronic components (e.g., computers).2 Although optical interconnect technology promises the possibility of higher rate data transfer than electrical interconnects, optical interconnect technology, as heretofore suggested, is still cost prohibitive in comparison. There is potentially a huge market for high speed interconnect arrangements because all desktop computers and local area networks would benefit from the use of high speed interconnects between components on chips, between chips, etc.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides a significant improvement over the prior art as discussed above by virtue of its ability to provide the increased performance while, at the same time, having significant advantages in its manufacturability. This assertion is true for electromagnetic devices generally, which take advantage of the present invention, as well as data communication and computing devices in particular.